Durga
Durga are a set of claws with the ability to change between fire and shock states. They are very versatile, and Wicked Weaves are coloured to match the state of the weapon (orange for fire, light blue for shock). This weapon is used in the rapid fire rocket combo exploit. In-Game Description "The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies" How to Obtain To unlock Durga you must complete the LP from Chapter 5. The first part is given after the first fight with Grace and Glory. The second part is found to the side of the bridge shortly after Verse 4. The third part is found in the fountain in the center of the snake pathway (where you first encounter the Inspired (the snake like dragon)) behind the center rock. Unique Traits Durga can switch between two elemental states: slow but powerful fire claws, and nimbly weak electric claws. To switch states, spin the left stick and press kick or punch (depending on where the Durga are assigned). A second set of Durga can be bought to equip on both your hands and feet. Fire Durga Fire Durga's charge attacks leave a floating skull "mine," which will explode when enemies approach it or after a set amount of time. The size, range and damage of the mine will increase depending on when the mine is dropped during a combo. If you charge during the first attack in a combo, you'll drop a small mine; if you charge during the second attack in a combo, you'll drop a medium mine; and if you charge at any point after that, you'll drop a large mine that is capable of killing anything but a boss with several hits. The drawback is that relatively few combo points are gained with using these attacks in comparison to their huge damage. Additionally, Fire Durga has unique combos consisting of vertical attacks on both the hands and feet. For the hands, using Punch->Punch->pause->Punch will perform a spinning attack ending in a sweeping Wicked Weave. Lightning Durga Lightning Durga's charge attacks cause an instant small electrical explosion. They deal about as much damage as a weak Fire Durga explosion, but the explosions are faster and have a medium range at any point during a combo. Otherwise, Lightning Durga's combos are identical to Scarborough Fair and Onyx Rose, with their quick short range explosions making them well-suited for pure melee combat. Trivia *The weapons are named for Durga "the invincible," a form of the radiant goddess Devi in Hindu mythology. She is considered to be the Goddess of Death. *For the Taunt, Bayonetta lies down and spreads her legs and says "You want me?" or "Come on." *The perfume for this weapon attaches feline ears and a tail to Bayonetta, depending on the state of the hand or foot equipped the pieces will be flaming or electrified. *The weapons could have been based on the enemies Grace and Glory, which also uses lighting and fire. *Attaching Flame Durga to both hands and feet nullifies the damage taken from using melee attacks on the flaming angels featured primarily in Chapter 3. This also allows Bayonetta to walk on the molten ground prevalent in Chapter 3. Category:Weapons